1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a turbine engine and, more particularly, to a rotor blade for a turbine engine.
2. Background Information
A typical rotor blade for a turbine engine includes an airfoil that extends radially out from a base. The base may include a platform, a root and a neck, which extends radially between the platform and the root. The base may also include a fillet that extends along an intersection between the platform and the neck. The fillet may be configured as a constant radius fillet. However, such a constant radius fillet may have a relatively large radius and thus may be difficult to implement in a relatively small rotor blade. Alternatively, the fillet may be configured as a compound fillet as illustrated in FIG. 1. While such a compound fillet may require less space, a discontinuity in its curvature at a point 20 where its two curved surfaces 22 and 24 meet may increase stresses within the rotor blade.
There is a need in the art for an improved transition between a platform and a neck of a rotor blade.